There Goes My Life
by Lost Ranger
Summary: This is a song fic about Rory and Jess. The song, There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney.ONESHOT


**_There Goes My Life_**_  
__**By Lost Ranger**_

_**Disclaimer- Don't own this song, characters, or Gilmore Girls.**_

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one._

Jess looked over at Rory as they drove towards a restaurant. He didn't know what made him dress up and take her out to one of the nicest restaurants in Hartford.

She had been very quiet, and when she did speak her voice almost cracked.

He was overall worried beyond wits. He was wondering what he did. Did she hate him for the other night? But she seemed almost giddy afterwards.

"Jess, stop the car!" she said suddenly, so sudden it startled him. As he pulled over the car worries filled his head.

"What's wrong? You sick?" he asked.

"No," she said shakily.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking her hand and gently squeezing it.

"Jess, remember the other night," she said, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

_Here it comes,_ he thought. _Sorry, Jess, it's been great and all but I'm kicking you to the curb._

"Jess….I'm pregnant," she said in a near whisper.

All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone.

_And he said,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life...  
_

He stared blankly at the water. He hadn't seen her or slept since yesterday. He couldn't believe it. He never would've thought this would happen to him or Rory. Especially Rory. She was supposed to finish Yale.

He hadn't noticed her come up beside him. She sat down beside him, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I told my mom," she said.

"What now?" he asked.

"Well, my mom, Logan, Luke, and everyone else has a death threat on you," she said.

"Logan?" he asked.

"He found out from Paris," she replied.

"How did Paris know?" he asked.

"She kind of burst into my room when I was waiting for the test to show," Rory explained. "I would have tried to stop it, but the situation was kind of unavoidable." He just nodded, not saying anything.

"Say something, please," she said.

"Marry me?" he asked.

_A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah...he loves that little girl.  
_

_Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.  
_

_He smiles...  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life._

"Who's that?" Jess asked pointing to a picture of a gorgeous little girl with electrifying blue eyes and black curls on Rory's hip.

He had captured that picture at his publishing firm's grand opening.

"Me!" was the answer from the three-year-old hugging his neck.

"Right. Keep that up, kid, and you'll be graduating by the time most kids are learning how to write their names," he laughed though the child had no idea what he was talking about.  
"But, right now it's night-night time," Rory said taking the little girl. She walked towards the stairs of the two story house outside of Stars Hollow.

Jess followed, picking up a purple and pink teddy bear as he went. He squatted down at the stairs.

"Down," his daughter said, squirming in Rory's arms. She had spotted the forgotten teddy bear in his hands.

She carefully made her way down to him. She hugged him tightly as he handed it to her.

"I love you, daddy," she said dragging the teddy bear up the stairs. She turned around, "Goodnight."

"Love you too, Mitchelle," he smiled.

_She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.  
_

"Think you've got enough?" Jess said as he lugged two heavy suitcases down the stairs.

"Daddy, it's not that heavy. They're just clothes," she said.

"Just clothes? You wearing lead now?" he laughed.

"Dad, please, it's cement," she said, smirking. It was his smirk.

"Oh, excuse me," he said, voice full of sarcasm.

"That everything?" Rory asked as they put the last of the bags in.

"Yup," Mitchelle said nodding. She noticed her grandmother's jeep pull in, containing Lorelei, Chris, and GiGi.

"We didn't miss her, did we?" Lorelei asked stumbling out, coffee clenched in hand.

"No, I just left," Mitchelle said.

"And there's that wonderful gift from her father again," Lorelei said.

"Sorry, we're late, _someone_ had to stop for coffee," Chris said looking at Lorelei.

"Your kidding," Jess said. "Not Lorelei." Mitchelle laughed at that.

"Luke sent you some," Lorelei said handing Mitchelle and Rory a cup.

"Mmmm…" Mitchelle said taking it gratefully.

"He said it was for the road and not to drink it till you get away from town," Chris said.

"Now you didn't come all this way just to watch me drive off, did you?" she asked.

"Course we did," Chris replied. They all nodded in agreement. "It's a big day."

Lorelei hugged Mitchelle, "Goodbye best dance partner in the world."

"And you bring that up again," Mitchelle said. "I don't even remember that."

"It was the 23rd hour," Lorelei began. "Kirk was getting ready to win, I thought all hope was lost, but suddenly, like a miracle, a dog runs across his path, tripping him. He let go of his partner's hand and we, you and I sister, won the big trophy."

"Which to this day has never been given to me," Mitchelle said.

"You were better than your mom, let me tell you that," Lorelei said. "It was the great marathon of-"

"I know the story," Mitchelle cut in quickly.

"You and me, kid," Lorelei said. "We go way back."

"Kid?" Mitchelle said.

"Sorry, sophisticated young adult that grew up without asking grand-mommy's permission," Lorelei said. "God, I'm going to miss you."

"Email me everyday?" GiGi asked slicing her way through Mitchelle and Lorelei.

"If I don't I'll forfeit Aerosmith," Mitchelle said.

"I'll hold you to that," GiGi replied.

"Bye, Mitch," Chris said, giving her a tight hug. Rory was next to hug, "Remember to call when you get there. Don't eat to much. Check the gas. Wash your clothes. Basically don't do anything that my mother would do."

"Hey!" was the response from Lorelei.

"Love you, babe," Rory said kissing Mitchelle's forehead. "Don't get in cars with boys your dad- well, I wouldn't approve of. And don't beat the jocks up. We don't want a repeat of detention freshman year."

"Bye, Mom," Mitchelle said wiping her eyes.

Jess shut the hood of the car, "Everything's in order."

"Bye, Daddy," she said sniffling and hugging him.

"Bye, Mitch," Jess said hugging her back.

"You better go, I'm starting to tear up," he said.

"Thought Mariano's didn't cry," she said.

"Go on," he said. "College is waiting."

She got in her car and paused a moment. Finally, she started the car slowly pulled out of the driveway, waving goodbye.

_And he cried,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye. _

There goes my life.  
There goes my life.  
Baby good-bye.

Later on, he looked out onto the empty, dimly lit street. He was just willing her to come back and say she couldn't go.

"No matter how much you try, your telekinetic powers won't bring her back," Rory said hugging him from behind. He quickly wiped his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Rory asked, voice cracking.

"Maybe," he murmured.

"Good, I'm not alone," she said.

**The End**

**Read and Reveiw. Prouounced like the boy's name Mitchel.**


End file.
